1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to an improved lamination packet including at least one pole cog and at least one winding disposed on one of the pole cogs.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,089,730 has disclosed a stator in which the coils are wound onto a coil body in advance and the coil body is slid onto a stator pole cog and is fastened by means of an additional ring element. An undesirable play between the coil support and the ring element leads to micro-vibrations of the system and damage to the connections between the coils and an external circuit of the coils.
In addition, a thermal flux between the winding and the stator pole cog is very poor.
EP 0 205 090 A2 has disclosed a rotor in which an annular retainer element encloses magnets and holds them in a support body by exerting axial and radial force. The retainer element must be fastened into the support body or else no force is exerted.
A coil support can also be fastened by a snapping-in of the coil support by means of recesses embodied for this purpose in the cogs and associated snap elements provided in the coil bodies. With a fastening of this kind, a relatively stable coil body must be provided for each coil. In addition, a thermal flux and temperature compensation between the winding and a lamination bundle is also hindered here. With this method, it is also very difficult to assure a reliable play compensation of the reciprocal position of the lamination bundle and coil completely and in all degrees of freedom, particularly when a very broad operating temperature range from xe2x88x9240 to +180xc2x0 C. is required.
The stator according to the invention has the advantage over the prior art that a winding is fastened to a lamination bundle in a simple manner and a thermal flux between the winding and lamination bundle is increased.
It is advantageous if the stator has a spring ring, which exerts an outwardly directed radial force on an elastoplastic element, which is disposed between the pole cog and the winding, because as a result, the elastoplastic element is secured in a gap between the pole gear and the winding, and the spring ring presses the element into the gap.
It is advantageous if the spring ring and the elastoplastic element constitute a snap connection so that the spring ring cannot slide.
If the elastoplastic element is advantageously disposed on a support body, it is advantageous if the support body has through openings for the connecting lines of the stator winding because this allows the connecting lines to be easily connected to a connection grid.